Dream or Reality
by money makes me smile
Summary: Sequel to A Little Thing Called Love. What happens after Lady Penelope wakes up from her dream.


Dream or Reality? 

Ok… I decided to write a sequel to A Little Thing Called Love. This story picks up right after Lady Penelope woke up from her dream.

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds aren't mine. Never have, never will. FYI: Lady Penelope and Scott are actually the same age in the TV series, so they are the same age in this story.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You inspired me to write the sequel.

**TheFlameFaerie: **no…you wouldn't. gasp I must know who he is. I hope you update Kryptonite soon.

**Fiona Belagant**thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy this sequel.

**scarlettWALES**I guess you're right about how men don't wear their hearts on their sleeves, but hey, this was just something that popped into my head so… thank you for your review.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed my story. Enjoy this 1 chapter sequel.

_Italics mean Lady Penelope's thoughts._

Lady Penelope walked causally up the stairs to the house residing on Tracy Island. She had to talk to Scott. Her dream may have been a warning of what was to come. She couldn't stop thinking of her dream. Scott dying after proposing to her was too much for her to handle. If there was a mission to Talisman, Scott sure as hell wasn't going on it.

"She's here father" Virgil called through the whole house looking for his father. _Oh no. It's happening. Just like in my dream._

"Alright boys help Penny with her things please" Jeff had walked out to the pool area to welcome Penny.

Scott had rushed out to the pool where Virgil, Alan, Gordon, his father, Lady Penelope and Parker were. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

"So, Penny, how was your trip?" Alan asked.

"Same as always Alan" Lady Penelope replied in her British accent.

"Come now boys help Parker and Penny with their things. We always want our guests to feel welcome" They all started to walk inside when Lady Penelope was gently grabbed by the upper arm.

"Penny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Scott asked

"Sure, but I need to talk to you first."

"Alright, what's on your mind?"

"Last night I had this dream. In the end, you died in the hospital. You were told to go to Talisman with Virgil to make sure no one was hurt in an avalanche."

"Wow, freaky. Don't worry; it was just a dream…" Scott was cut off by Penny

"But that's the thing Scott, it wasn't just a dream. It was like seeing the future. Everything that happened in my dream has happened now. When you said you wanted to talk to me you were going to ask if I wanted to come to Hawaii with you next week."

Scott's eyes widened "How did you know? Wait never mind how you know. I know how you know. In your dream I asked that right?"

"Correct."

"We better get inside before anyone gets suspicious." Scott said as he started to turn away.

"Scott, where is your father right now. I have to speak to him"

"I don't know. I think he's inside. Let's go find him"

The couple walked into the house. They found Jeff in his office staring out the window.

"Father, Lady Penelope would like to speak with you." Scott told his father

"Thank you son. Why don't you go and see what the others are up to?" Jeff replied.

"Jeff, I don't want you to tell the others how you feel about me."

"What, how did you know?"

"I had a dream and everything that has happened in the dream has happened now. Please don't spend your time thinking of what life would be like if I were with you…"

"Instead of Scott." Jeff finished.  
"Right. I love Scott with all my heart. Nothing is going to change that."

"If this is how you feel, I won't say anything. I promise."

"Thank you Jeff. Now let's go see what the rest are up to."

"Okay, let's go." Jeff and Penny were about to leave when John's eyes on his portrait beeped.

"Go ahead John" Jeff said

"Father, there has been an avalanche at Talisman in Canada." John explained.

"Alright, thanks son." Jeff and Penny walked out to the rest of the group.

"Boys, there's been an avalanche at Talisman in Canada. Virgil, you and Scott…"

"Wait father. Maybe I shouldn't go. Let Alan and Gordon go with Virgil. They haven't been off the island for awhile." Scott told his father

Jeff thought for a minute "Okay, Gordon, Alan, go with Virgil to Talisman."

"Right father." The three boys said in unison.

1 HOUR LATER

Jeff, Scott and Penny were sitting in Jeff's office when Virgil's eyes started to glow on his portrait.

"Go ahead Virgil." Jeff said

"Father the rescue was a success. There were only two people, but they're just fine. We're coming home now." Virgil explained to his father.

"Thank you Virgil." Jeff said. He turned to Penny and Scott. "As you heard the rescue was a success." Scott gave his father a look telling him to please leave. "Uh, excuse me while I go see what grandma is doing." Jeff left his office. Before he did he gave Scott a slight wink.

"Penelope, you know how I feel about you and I'm pretty sure I know how you feel about me. I love you with every ounce of my heart. Will you do me a favour?"

Penny smiled. _A favour, just like in my dream._ "Sure Scott, what is it?"

Scott knelt down on one knee with a huge grin on his face "Will you marry me?"

"Of course Scott, I love you" Penny had a smile just a big as Scott's.

The newly engaged coupled walked out of the office, only to be ambushed with congratulatory hugs and kisses.

"You guys were eavesdropping weren't you?" Scott stated.

"Well, I wouldn't say we were eavesdropping. More like listening on your conversation." Gordon told his eldest brother.

Scott just shook his head "Gordon, it's the same thing. Anyway, it doesn't matter. You were going to find out when you came back. Hey when did you guys get back?"

"We walked in right when dad walked out of his office. He said you and Lady Penelope were in there, discussing something." Alan explained.

"I wish you both happiness in your new life together." Gordon said.

"Thank you Gordon." Penny replied.

"Let's celebrate your engagement with a party." Virgil said. He sat down at his piano and played a song he wrote.

THE END


End file.
